


flower note

by peachpitch (snugcheol)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Allergies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugcheol/pseuds/peachpitch
Summary: (Alternatively called Ong Seongwoo's elaborate mating call)Minhyun is confused but also a good flower shop owner, if only this guy in a coat would listen to him.Seongwoo is a masochist, but all for love.(prompt 51)





	flower note

**Author's Note:**

> hello, prompter!!! 
> 
> thank you for this prompt and letting me edit it and go Wild!!! The plot went out of hand and i love weddings so i guess, i'm never letting go of a chance to write weddings.
> 
> \- thanks for reading this!!!

Minhyun wipes down the counter with a small smile, humming a pop song he heard on the radio during his drive to work a few hours ago. Folding the cloth up into a neat square, he places it beside the cash machine. It didn’t look like the sun was going to let up anytime soon and he’s glad for that. 

Rain means no customers because he made the very Intelligent And Rational business decision to have his shop on the first floor of one of the less populated parts of the city. Okay, and he was broke, sue him. The shop started as a hobby turned into a slightly spiteful clapback at his father’s disapproval of his major in college. 

Granted, botany was not the most conventional of majors but minhyun had always liked nature — flowers, trees, plants, you name it. Botany was also not his father’s desired major for Hwang progeny to make their lives around, that would be business administration and Minhyun’s compromise was a double major. 

But the interview call came and there was an unpleasant confrontation. So he sunk all of his savings into this little shopfront and made _mon cœur _a permanent presence in this sleepy residential area. It truly is his heart and Minhyun thinks he’ll be fine living like this for a long time.__

__-_ _

__The rain still comes._ _

__“ _Halmeoni_ , wait, let me help,” Minhyun shouts across the pounding rain as he buttons up his bright yellow raincoat (thanks, sungwoon) “you know you can’t carry the tables by yourself!” _ _

__He gets a soft glare in return, sharp even from across the small lane that separated their shops. “Now, you don’t get to laugh at me, i’ve eaten more salt than you have rice, little Minhyun.”_ _

__“And I’m also about 60 years younger and less prone to injuries than you are, _halmeoni_.” The tables get safely pushed against a wall inside the warm shop and Minhyun peels the raincoat off himself, sweat making the plastic all too tacky. _ _

__“Darling, stay for a bowl of _soondae guk_ , the _soondae_ is fresh from the steamer. I put them in before the rain came.” _ _

__Minhyun whines low in his throat, already scenting the smell of boiling soup from the kitchen, a familiar smell. It’s nice because he’s likened it to home now, in replacement of the one he’s been exiled from._ _

__“You’re feeding me way too much, you gave me two servings of _yookgaejang_ in the morning, _halmeoni_.” The sunflowers he sent over in the morning are still sitting on the counter and he grins, reaching to pet the petals a little. _ _

__A bowl of steaming hot soup is presented to him and Minhyun smiles up at the old lady, grateful. He holds the bowl, warming his hands a little before tucking in._ _

__“Also, the sunflowers are going to wilt, I’ll send you more later? Maybe carnations this time?”_ _

__He sends the carnations over the next day, along with more sunflowers. _Halmeoni_ loves sunflowers, she says they remind her of youth and her long-gone husband. _ _

__Minhyun likes it when people appreciate flowers like he does._ _

__—_ _

__Winter is a bad time for Minhyun, maybe it is the chill, maybe it is the winds, maybe it is seeing his plants droop and wither and feeling himself fade away as well._ _

__He’s even more careful with the flowers, neatly placing them into their racked vases._ _

__“Hello?” The bell chimes and a deep voice sounds, Minhyun doesn’t look up, choosing to gently fluff the petals of a yellow rose. “Are you open?”_ _

__“Yes, yes, sorry,” Minhyun finishes up and turns to see a man in a long linen coat — _isn’t he cold?_ — he had a cat-like mouth, slightly upturned and Minhyun is endeared. It reminded him of Daniel’s cats. “Hi, welcome. How can I help you today?” _ _

__The man smiles and he looks even more like a cat now, Minhyun notes. His hair is artfully coiffed. Another one looking for flowers to bring his date maybe._ _

__“I need a flower, or a bunch, i mean. Bouquet. Yes, a bouquet. But I don’t want to bother you.” And he’s already turning away, to stare at the wall of flowers._ _

__Minhyun is very proud of The Wall, and he prays Coat Guy isn’t one of Those customers who mess the flowers up by picking them out and sticking them back in haphazardly. Too many customers have destroyed the stems like that and well, Coat Guy seems to be Very Afraid of The Wall, and Minhyun almost offers to help but he shrinks back into his shell, not at all an extrovert._ _

__A few minutes later, Coat Guy coughs and Minhyun stops packing the brown twine he uses to make bouquets, looking up with a small, hopefully kind, smile._ _

__“Can I have a bunch of that?” Coat Guy points to the freesias with a wide grin and Minhyun barely keeps himself from frowning in confusion. Freesias were not commonly used for courtship, the most common reason he’s gotten from customers because no one wants to hint at their partners being immature and childish. “The purple is pretty.”_ _

__“Freesias aren’t in season now but if you come in spring,” Minhyun starts, walking over to Coat Guy’s front to grab a few stalks. “They’ll be even brighter.”_ _

__—_ _

__Coat Guy comes back a few days later, a suspiciously sunny day but Minhyun wasn’t going to complain about the much-needed warmth. He recognises the man by the same grey coat and Minhyun smiles tentatively, “Hello, welcome back.” Coat guy’s hair is done the same way as the last time, another date?_ _

__He’s handsome enough to be a serial dater, Minhyun realises, cringing inwardly. He hates serial daters, Jihoon can eat his dead flowers._ _

__“Hey,” Coat Guy grins the same grin, his nose crinkle is kinda cute, to be honest. “I need flowers again, um, maybe different ones.”_ _

__“Not the freesias anymore?” Minhyun asks, keeping the smile on his face with some effort, his freesias were Perfect. But not everyone saw flowers like he did, dead petals weren’t the same to others._ _

__Coat guy seems to notice the dimming of his smile and the panic is obvious on his face as he takes two long strides to be leaning over the counter._ _

__“No, no, I didn’t mean to offend,” he stuffs his fists into his coat pockets almost, speaking, stumbling across his words. “I meant, they were beautiful. My f-friend _really_ liked them. ” _ _

__“Oh,” Minhyun replies dumbly, brain short-circuiting a little because coat guy is suddenly really close and he has three moles on his cheekbone and they look like a constellation of stars. “But no more freesias?”_ _

__Coat Guy shakes his head, sheepish smile taking over the downturn of his mouth. “Something else today, please.”_ _

__“Do you want me to pick or do you want to choose?” Minhyun feels like his mouth is suddenly stuffed with wool and his tongue is strangely heavy. Coat Guy needs to — _please_ — stay away. _ _

__It’s not that Minhyun hates people, he gets along with people just fine. Just ask his friends, all five of them._ _

__And their dogs._ _

__And the _halmeoni_ next door. _ _

__And —_ _

__So he didn’t have many people in his life, but he _is_ fine with people. _ _

__Perfectly fine._ _

__As long as they aren’t tall, with cat mouths and star-like moles._ _

__

__—_ _

__

__So, Minhyun lets Coat Guy leave with a bouquet of heathers — _solitude _— without another word. It is, of course, a choice. Petty revenge for his coming Too Close.___ _

____Really, if Coat Guy was going to bring these flowers on dates, he ought to be choosing flowers with better connotations. Minhyun’s _floriography_ professor in college used to say that to truly appreciate flowers, one has to understand the meanings behind them. All flowers are beautiful but the most beautiful ones are the ones who serve their purpose beyond decoration. _ _ _ _

____Coat Guy was going to get his ass dumped if he continues insisting on giving his dates flowers with strange meanings._ _ _ _

____“Who’s this guy?” Jisung asks casually, stirring the soup, round and round._ _ _ _

____“Just a new customer,” Minhyun answers as he grabs a bottle of juice before leaving the kitchen, in actuality, he just crosses the counter separating their kitchen and living room and slumps into their cheap Ikea couch. “I bet he gets dumped again this time.”_ _ _ _

____“Why do you care?” comes Jisung’s disembodied voice and Minhyun almost chokes on his juice._ _ _ _

____“I-I don’t!”_ _ _ _

____“You literally just told what he was wearing from head to toe. Cream loafers with red trim? That’s too much caring if you ask me.”_ _ _ _

____“Focus on our dinner instead of me, asshole.” Minhyun has an urge to throw his empty bottle at Jisung, what did he do to deserve this completely _untrue_ call-out? _ _ _ _

____“You’re pining like the emotionally constipated child you are.” Jisung is right, not that Minhyun is ever going to admit it._ _ _ _

____“And you are not my friend anymore!” Minhyun shouts, and if there is a little hint of a whine in his voice, Jisung ignores it._ _ _ _

____“Who else is going to be your source of human contact? Coat Guy?”_ _ _ _

____Minhyun throws the bottle. It hits the counter, very far off its target. “I shouldn’t have let you sit with me on your first day of school.”_ _ _ _

____“And let you be lonely forever?” Minhyun hears the footsteps before he’s attacked in his own house, Jisung lying, starfish, on him and Minhyun is further hurt with loud raspberry kisses on his nose, forehead, cheeks, ears, any part of him Jisung can reach. “Never, my little tsundere mimosa.”_ _ _ _

____“I have Daniel! And Seongwoo and —”_ _ _ _

____“But you know I love you most.”_ _ _ _

____Minhyun does know. Jisung was the one who insisted on sitting with him at the back of the class, dragging Minhyun everywhere with him from then on._ _ _ _

____Most of Minhyun’s friends were Jisung’s at first and Minhyun has always been grateful._ _ _ _

____Not right now though._ _ _ _

____“Shut up and bring my dinner.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, yes, emperor Hwang.” Jisung plants a kiss wetly on Minhyun’s cheek_ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____“You can’t hide forever,” Jisung says during breakfast and Minhyun almost chokes on his cereal. And see, it wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t know what Jisung is referring to but Minhyun knows all too well._ _ _ _

____He knows what he did, he knows he sits around the shop and waits for — something, someone, somehow._ _ _ _

____Pining is unbecoming but Minhyun —_ _ _ _

____“I’m not. Pi- Hiding,” Minhyun stutters, eyes watery from his near death experience. Death might be better than this strange needy hollowness in his chest, like something is missing in him. “Your fault.”_ _ _ _

____Jisung made Minhyun watch (multiple) shows about soulmates. This _isn’t_ Minhyun’s fault at all, the idea was _intentionally_ planted and now he can’t get his mind off Coat Guy and his ridiculously cute smile. _ _ _ _

____(They also watched everything before Coat Guy popped out of existence so Jisung rests his case. He has no part to play in this desperate courtship attempt made up of jerky nods and skirting around, born out of pining and his poor virgin-to-emotions friend.)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____Coat guy comes back._ _ _ _

____He gets another damn bouquet with another terrible connotation._ _ _ _

____Amaryllis for _shyness_? _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You’re ever going to get laid like this, mister.” Minhyun says under his breath as he’s wrapping the bunch into a pretty bouquet, and there might have been a snort from behind him, where Coat Guy is standing._ _ _ _

____Oh, Coat Guy knows he’s hot, typical._ _ _ _

____Minhyun stuffs the bouquet into Coat Guy’s hands, carelessly in exchange for a nice sleek black card, all too familiar by now._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, hey, do yo-” Coat Guy begins lowly and Minhyun hates how fluttery it makes him feel, Coat Guy also happens to smell really good. He is a functioning adult and this _crush_ is getting inconvenient. _ _ _ _

____“We’re closed.” Minhyun tries to swipe the card, once, twice before it works, at risk of the card breaking into two at how hard he’s pushing it into the thin slot._ _ _ _

____“Come back another day.” he says curtly before returning the card with the receipt and taking out the obnoxious gag plaque that says ‘CLOSED’ in capitals and size 92 font. It takes up almost all of the counter space left, no thanks to the 3D half-naked clay garden gnome leaning on the plaque, beer (ale) belly sticking out._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Constellations.” Minhyun says quietly, before they leave the apartment._ _ _ _

____“What?” Jisung is trying to tie his laces and he doesn’t look up, Minhyun says weird shit all the time._ _ _ _

____“Coat Guy’s moles. They’re in the shape of a constellation.”_ _ _ _

____“Someone’s obsessed,” Jisung laughs, pulling Minhyun along to the elevator. “When will you finally stop thinking about him and actually talk to him?”_ _ _ _

____“I do!” Minhyun presses the button for the lobby a little too aggressively and Jisung winces._ _ _ _

____“Right. Saying hello, thank you and the prices of flowers isn’t what I mean.”_ _ _ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____Minhyun hates when Jisung is right about things._ _ _ _

____Jisung is right.  
He gets more time that he ever needed when it rains on a Tuesday evening, Coat Guy clutching his (finally) correct flowers, azaleas for patience, as he stares at the door despairingly. _ _ _ _

____Ten minutes pass and the rain only seemed to be getting heavier, Minhyun also realises that he can’t keep pretending to be busy polishing his one (1) vase so he lets out a little cough, leaving his safe spot behind the counter._ _ _ _

____“Hey, you wanna just sit down or something? Sorry, I don’t have an umbrella but you can just sit down and wait for the rain to stop.” he offers, a hopeful lilt to his voice._ _ _ _

____Coat Guy flashes him a small awkward smile and Minhyun wants to scream, his social skills are not that rusty, it didn’t warrant the sudden tension in the air when Coat Guy almost creeps closer to the door._ _ _ _

____“I mean, I don’t want to push you, but you can’t go out when it’s pouring like this.” as if in response, the sky flashes with lightning and a loud crack follows, making Coat Guy crush the carefully wrapped azaleas in his hands._ _ _ _

____“I- I’m supposed to be somewhere,” he begins, tugging on the hem of his hoodie before he continues under his breath. “This isn’t how I planned this.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Minhyun frowns. “Are you late for a date or something?”_ _ _ _

____He’s not upset, just curious, Coat Guy’s existence was just another curiosity to him. He hears Jisung’s snort in his head._ _ _ _

____“No!” Coat Guy almost shouts and Minhyun jumps, in surprise._ _ _ _

____“I mean, no. I was just-” Minhyun doesn’t expect the flowers to be pushed into his hands and he really doesn’t want to rewrap them but the customers are always right._ _ _ _

____“You… want me to rewrap this?”_ _ _ _

____“No!”_ _ _ _

____(Now there is too much shouting and Minhyun just wants Coat Guy to calm down, it’s just a date.)_ _ _ _

____Coat Guy is not calm at all, “I- These are for you.”_ _ _ _

____“For me?” from _my_ own shop? Minhyun doesn’t know if he should be laughing or crying, gently stroking the azaleas’ petals. _ _ _ _

____“For you.” No more shouting, that’s good for Minhyun’s eardrums but his heart seems to be pounding all the way to his head now._ _ _ _

____“What for?”_ _ _ _

____“Because you’re cute? And I want to ask you out on a date? But I was going to go home and press them into nice dry ones so you get to properly keep them.”_ _ _ _

____Three things: cute, date, dried flowers._ _ _ _

____And Minhyun’s brain goes ???!!!??? and he thinks he can hear sirens blaring, ears ringing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“You think I’m cute? I thought you were dating someone. I hate dry flowers, thanks for the thought though. I- you think I'm cute?”_ _ _ _

____He’s out of breath by the end of the sentence because talking can be tiring sometimes and Minhyun is not a fan, but he finds that he is the fan of the blush making its way up Coat Guy’s cheeks as he nods._ _ _ _

____“I don’t even know your name.”_ _ _ _

____“My name is Seongwoo.”_ _ _ _

____Minhyun smiles, looking down at the azaleas, “These mean patience, I hope you’re patient enough to wait for the rain to stop, Seongwoo.”_ _ _ _

____“Or we could just have our first date in here. You look pretty when you’re rambling about flowers.”_ _ _ _

____Minhyun flushes and it looks like the perfect romance from the outside of the shop. If anyone had looked in then and taken a picture, Jisung says it would have been the perfect album cover for the _acousticindierainymood_ playlists on spotify. _ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____Their forever begins like this, two years later._ _ _ _

____Their wedding had carnations for true passionate love. Seongwoo picked them out, not knowing what they stood for._ _ _ _

____His vows went like this:_ _ _ _

____“I think I still wonder how it played out. For me to have to constantly try to hold in my breath while attempting to court you, for the rain that tuesday and for the flowers I picked because they were the colour of your shirt that day. I also did not mean to push my confession flowers in your hands but they _were_ pretty._ _ _ _

____But I guess, you’re the fate that I think I’ll be okay living with.”_ _ _ _

____Minhyun’s went like this:_ _ _ _

____“Today, I’m the most grateful for pollen allergy suppressors because if not, we wouldn’t be getting married. I thought you just hated flowers but your partner liked them and you chose whatever caught your eye instead of what meant something. Your perpetual _iaminpain_ face in my shop was a struggle to watch. _ _ _ _

____But I, too, am grateful to fate, more to science, but fate too.”_ _ _ _

____—_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Their children love flowers, to Seongwoo’s dismay but he thinks he’d rather this because Minhyun explaining the names of flowers, their meanings and other characteristics with his glasses on makes him look like a hot academic and Seongwoo can’t help but to kiss the life out of him._ _ _ _

_____After_ Minhyun washes his hands. Seongwoo grew to appreciate flowers (he loves them because Minhyun loves them) but not on the pain of suffocating. _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up out of my expectations but i hope you've enjoyed reading this. 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much welcome! 
> 
> from the bottom of my heart, thank you!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I have twitter if anyone is interested :-)


End file.
